Undercover Love
by leilygurl
Summary: Hermione has been given her first assigment as a memeber of the Order. her mission, pretend she is someone else and make a certain blonde haired boy fall in love with her in order to get her information. But what happens if she falls for him? HG/DM. R&R!
1. News and a Meeting

So this is my third fic

_**So this is my third fic. Hope you guys like it!!**_

**Chapter 1 "News and Meeting"**

Hermione Granger sat between her two best friends, Harry and Ron at a long table filled with people. They were all whispering loudly at what the meeting could be about.

Hermione mostly kept quiet. She had an idea of what the meeting could be about, but she wasn't sure. But she was really curious why the Order had asked her to come the day before the first day of classes.

Suddenly Dumbledore walked in through the large double doors and silently sat at the head of the table.

Everyone quieted down and looked at Dumbledore patiently, waiting for an explanation.

"Good afternoon, everyone." He started. "I am sure you are all wondering why we are here today, and I will get right to the point. It has come to my attention that several muggle-borns in the wizard world have been murdered. What the purpose of this is, we don't know. But we are determined to find out and put an end to it."

Hermione's eyes widened. That meant she too, was in danger.

"And how will we do that?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore turned to look at him, glancing briefly at Hermione.

"I'm thinking of a plan, Mr. Wesley. But I'm afraid I haven't come up with anything yet."

Hermione's face fell. It couldn't be possible. She had heard the news about the murders; she had been, after all, the one to warn Dumbledore.

"In the meantime, we will all be on guard and alert. Some private investigations have started. But that's all we have."

The whole room exploded into protests and ideas. After a minute Dumbledore quieted them down.

"I'm sure you are all eager to help in some way, and that is why we have called you. You must do anything that is in your hands to find anything out. But do be as discreet as you can. That's everything for today. You may all leave."

Dumbledore stood with grace as he made his way to the door. This time, when he passed by Hermione he tilted his head to the side a bit before winking.

Hermione looked down to her notebooks where it seemed that he had pointed with his gaze.

Right on top was a folded piece of paper.

Hermione knew that he hadn't given it to her as everyone watched for a reason, so she quickly grabbed it and slipped it into her sweater pocket before anyone noticed it.

"I have to go to the restroom." Hermione whispered to Harry, who just nodded and continued his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

Hermione quickly exited the room and quietly walked down the hall. Once she had left enough distance between herself and the room, she made sure that there was no one around, leaned against the wall and unfolded the paper.

It was a not.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please come to the Leaky Cauldron tonight at seven p.m. I have some news to tell you._

_Please don't tell anyone about this note. _

_Hope to see you there. _

_Dumbledore. _

Hermione read the letter again and again, making sure that she had understood. She knew she had to go, and she couldn't tell anyone, not even Harry or Ron. She swallowed hard, thinking about what the secret meeting could be about.

With a shrug she stuck the note into her pocket and walked back the meeting room to let her friends know she was going home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione now stood at the door of the Leaky Cauldron. The place was basically empty, except for a few people scattered around.

She didn't see Dumbledore, so she made her way down to the bar.

"Excuse me." She said to the man behind the bar.

The man turned to look at her and arched an eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked.

"I'm looking for-"

"Your Hermione Granger, right?" he interrupted in a whisper.

Hermione nodded.

"Make your way down that hallway. On the fifth door knock for times, wait three seconds and then knock once." He said before turning around to take a customer's order.

Hermione stood there for a second, deliberating what to do. She soon started to make her way down the hall. She stopped at the fifth door and did as she was told.

The door opened slowly.

"Come in, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said.

Hermione sighed as walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Professor." She said.

"Did you tell anyone you were coming here?"

"No, of course not."

"Good." He answered as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Why?" she asked.

"Oh, just because we are going to pretend you die." He said as if he were talking about the weather.

"What?!" Hermione all but yelled.

"I am assigning you your first mission as a member of the Order."

"To pretend I'm dead?" she asked.

"Well, not only that," said Professor McGonagall as she walked into the room.

"What do you mean? And why do I have to pretend that?" Hermione asked.

"You heard the news given at the meeting today. Someone is after muggle-borns." McGonagall answered as she sat down on one of the sofas.

"So?" Hermione asked as she too sat down.

"So we need to figure out who it is. School starts tomorrow, and we have to be extra careful. We have a suspect, so as your mission you will pretend you have died, you will have a new identity and you will get close to the suspect's son."

"Who is your suspect, and how will I do that?"

"Well, first of all, there is only one way we can make sure that no one figures out you are a muggle-born, and that is to put you in the Slytherin House."

"What!" Hermione shrieked.

Dumbledore rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Second," McGonagall continued. "That works out rather conveniently, seeing as his son is in that house, so that way you can spend more time with him."

Hermione had a bad feeling about this.

"Who is the suspect?" She asked slowly.

"Lucious Malfoy."

Hermione closed her eyes. So her mission was to get close to Draco Malfoy.

"Why me?" she half whined.

"Well, as we all know, young Mr. Malfoy is very fond of beautiful ladies as yourself, so there is no way he can resist you."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah right."

"And besides, this is one way of keeping you safe."

"Ok, let me get this straight. You want me to play dead, make everyone believe, including my friends, that I have died. Then I must assume a new identity and be like the girls that are all over Malfoy in an attempt to make him fall for me so that I can get to his father?" she asked.

"That's basically it." Dumbledore agreed.

"You are forgetting something. I can only get into Slytherin if the hat sorts me into that house. And even if a get a new identity, the hat can still know if I'm pureblood or not."

"You won't be sorted."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The first years will. But you won't be eating the first meal with us. You will, in fact, 'arrive' to school during the second hour class the next day."

"Oh." Hermione said.

"So, any more questions?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, one more. What will be my new name?"

"You will be Mia Ginger Adams. You are a transfer student from Italy, newly arrived to England where you were born and now will reside in again because of your Mother's death. That will give you something in common with Draco." Dumbledore answered.

_**So… let me know if I should continue. If you have any suggestions or ideas, so tell me. **_

_**Hope you liked it. **_

_**Review?**_

_**Yours,**_

_**leilygurl**_


	2. Funeral and ‘New’ Birth

Thank you so much for the reviews

_**Thank you so much for the reviews!! They made my day. **_

**Chapter 2 "Funeral and 'New' Birth"**

"We are all here gathered to say our last goodbyes to Hermione Jean Granger, loved friend and daughter." The priest said.

Everyone was gathered around the large black box which supposedly contained Hermione's body. They were getting ready to bury it.

Cries and sobs could be heard all around. Harry made his way to the grave. A single tear fell down his rosy cheek as he dropped a white flower.

Hermione watched all of this from a distance. She felt like throwing up as she saw everyone crying because of her.

It was supposed to be the first day of school, and yet her friends had not assisted in order to be present at her fake burial.

Hermione sighed as she turned around to leave. She didn't want to see any of this.

She made her way down the road. Suddenly there was someone walking next to her.

"It's hard, I know." Dumbledore's voice came softly.

Hermione smiled sadly.

"I'm hurting my friends, that itself hurts me. But let's save the world." She said somewhat coldly.

Dumbledore laughed lightly.

"I guess our plans didn't work out the way we had expected." He mused.

"What do you mean?"

"You were supposed to be introduced at school today, but you didn't go."

"I had to attend a funeral." She said sarcastically.

"Good point." The professor agreed.

"So what now?" Hermione asked.

"Right now we go to Professor McGonagall's home to change your appearance, then we go over the plan, and we get you ready to be a hell of a Slytherin."

Hermione laughed. "Does that mean I have to think of myself as better than the others and treat everyone badly?"

"There's more to a Slytherin than just being mean." Dumbledore noted.

"Like what?"

"It's your job to find out." He shrugged.

Hermione sighed loudly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, all done!" McGonagall announced as she stepped back to admire her work.

Hermione sat in the chair in front of her. Hermione stood up to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped when she saw the results.

She had just been given a total make-over.

Her bushy, short brown hair was turned into long, soft, auburn curls that reached just above her waist. She had also been forced to use make-up, and although the colors were neutral and seemed natural, it brought out the caramel color of her eyes. She was also wearing glasses.

She didn't like that part much, and she was sure that Draco would not be attracted to a girl with glasses, but she had to admit that the thin frame of the glasses made almost seem as if she weren't wearing them, but they were still visible, and it gave her an older looking aspect.

She smiled at the image in front of her. She did seem beautiful.

"Now for the clothes," McGonagall said suddenly.

Hermione turned to glance at her, confused. She had to change her clothes too?

Suddenly McGonagall opened a huge trunk. In it were hundreds of expensive outfits. The old witch took out a soft green skirt along with a white top.

Hermione stared at the clothes. They were beautiful, that was true. But they were also clothes that Hermione would have never worn.

The skirt would cone down a bit just before the knee and the shirt would clung to her body.

"You want me to dress like a slut?" Hermione said without thinking.

"Miss Granger! Watch your language! I'll have you know that these are perfectly normal clothes. It's just a different style than the one you have." The professor scolded her.

Hermione pursed her lips as she was given her uniform, the Slytherin uniform.

The professor put the outfit back into the trunk and shrunk it and handed that to Hermione as well.

"You have to be at Hogwarts by tomorrow morning, before the second class. Come to my office once you get there. Your things will be taken to the Slytherin house as you are introduced to your new classmates. I'm sure you will have that class with the Gryffindor house, so try to not talk to anybody, that way you won't risk blowing your cover. Remember, you must get close to Draco."

Hermione nodded as she walked out the door.

"Good night Miss Granger."

"Good night Professor." Hermione answered as she made her way to her home.

_**Heloo!! Ok so this chapter was extremely short, I know, but I had to get all of this background information out, so on the next chapter the real adventure begins. **_

_**Review?**_

_**Yours,**_

_**leilygur**_


	3. New Student

_**O my God thank you so much for all of the reviews. I think it's the most I have ever received for this amount of chapters!! Thank you so so much!!**_

_**Ok, now to answer some of the reviews. **_

_**In my weird world Hermione Granger has shoulder length bushy and messy somewhat curly hair but mostly frizzy and wavy. Although she does have a nice figure she hides it by wearing baggy clothes. She never wears makeup unless its really necessary, but she still manages to only wear mascara and lipgloss. **_

_**Now, Mia Ginger Adams--I know, I love the name too :D--has long hair that reaches the middle of her back, the ends curl perfectly. She wears normal fitting clothes and makeup all the time and wears glasses. The difference, Mia has lighter color hair, by just a little bit. And her eyes are the same. **_

_**See the difference. **_

_**Now to explain why they are so alike—it is important that there are Hermione traits because that is...well to not give anything away, she just has to look a bit like she used too. I did think about giving her black hair and green eyes, but I need her to look—o heck I already explained. So enough with all of this. If you have more questions, I will gladly answer them. **_

**Chapter 3 "New Student"**

Hermione sighed deeply as she stepped inside the castle. The halls were empty, and it was to be expected, since everyone was in class.

She made her way to McGonagall's office. She knocked once on the door and it opened slowly.

The professor sat at her desk, reading a book.

"Professor," Hermione called.

"Mia!" she exclaimed.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. This whole new name thing was going to be a bit hard to get used too.

"I'm glad you made it!" the woman continued.

Hermione forced a smile as she got into the roll.

"I think I should be getting to class." She said.

"Of course. Now, your things have been taken up to your house and room. They will be on your bed, so you know which one will be yours."

Hermione nodded as the professor continued.

"This is your schedule." She said, handing Hermione a piece of paper. "And the pass word to your house is 'silver lies'"

Hermione nodded again and again, in all the right places. She wasn't really paying attention. She was more focused on the piece of paper.

Second hour class was Potions, which was a Slytherin and Gryffindor class. She frowned. It would be hard to see her friends, but without being able to talk to them.

"Any questions?"

"No." Hermione said in a small voice.

"Ok. So let's get going."

The walk to the dungeons was quiet, both of them lost in their own thoughts and worries.

Once they reached the door, McGonagall turned to Hermione and smiled a small smile. Hermione nodded in reassurance as the professor opened the door.

"Professor Snape," she called.

The whole room quieted down as they looked towards the door.

"Yes?" Snape asked.

McGonagall beckoned the professor over. Snape walked out the door, closed it behind him and looked patiently at McGonagall.

"Well?" Snape asked.

"We have a new student." McGonagall said, gesturing towards Hermione.

Hermione half smiled.

"I see." Snape said simply.

"This is Mia Adams, a 7th year." McGonagall explained.

Snape just nodded. He was staring at Hermione in a weird way, and Hermione worried that her identity had been discovered. But Snape looked away as if not really caring.

"Well then, Mia, have a great day." McGonagall said as she started to walk back.

"Bye." Hermione called after her.

She stood in front of her professor, looking awkward.

"Right. You should come in." Snape said, opening the door.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Class, this is Mia Adams, your new classmate."

Hermione looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her. She glanced at Harry and Ron, but looked swiftly away once she saw their surprised and frowning faces.

Actually all the Gryffindor students were frowning at her green tie, while all the Slytherins were looking at her with interest, especially the males.

"Take a seat." Snape said somewhat harshly.

Hermione looked to where the Slytherins sat, and saw only two available seats. One was sort of in the middle while the other one, as luck would have it, was right next to Draco Malfoy.

"Come sit by me." Draco said in a lazy flirty way as he smiled mischievously.

Hermione knew that that was a perfect opportunity, and she wasn't sure of what to do. However, Pansy Parkinson, who sat right in front of Draco and was glaring daggers at Hermione, helped her decide.

"No thanks. I think I'll sit over here." Hermione said in an off-air manner as she went to sit next to a dark haired boy with piercing blue eyes.

The whole room gasped, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Draco go red with anger.

She smiled widely at the boy next to her, who returned her smile somewhat unsure.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Mia." She introduced herself, extending her hand.

He smiled more confidently now.

"I'm Jacob." He said, taking and shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

The rest of the class was pretty boring. Jacob didn't talk to her again, but he did smile a few times when she would catch him staring at her.

And other times she could feel Draco's glare boring into her back.

She was going to seat next to Draco, but when she saw Pansy's glare, she got a better idea.

Over the years, girls had always been over Draco, but he had never had a steady relationship. Hermione was sure, or she just rather concluded that that was because girls chased him.

Hermione had once read in one of those fashion magazines that Lavender and Ginny had around their dorms that guys didn't like girls to be so offering.

They enjoyed a challenge, so they liked when a girl would make them fight for it. Whatever it was, Hermione was sure that that was one thing she would be paying attention to.

She would not go after Draco Malfoy, even if that was her mission. She would just sit and wait for Malfoy to come to her like a bee to honey.

'Is that even the way that saying goes?' she asked herself, and then she shrugged, not caring enough.

However, as much as Hermione was doing this to save the world, if someone came up to her and asked if by doing this she had no intention of getting revenge for all of the things that Draco had done to her over all those years, she would be bloody lying if she answered no.

That had been one of the reasons why she accepted. Hell, that had been the main reason! She had cared more for hurting Draco then taking care of herself.

Still, Hermione pushed that thought to the back of her head, and refused to acknowledge it.

"Ok class," Snape called to everyone, signaling that class was over. "Since the year has just started, I will assign partners. You will be required to sit with this person and work with them whenever we have group projects."

The whole class groaned in protest.

"As we all know, you have to work with somebody from the opposite house. But we have a problem. We have two extra Slytherin students, so those two will work together. The rest will work as I said before."

Hermione was the only one who smiled. She so wanted to be placed with a Gryffindor student. She knew that she would be able to work perfectly well. She just hoped that she wouldn't be partnered with neither Ron nor Harry; since she was sure she would not be able to pretend she didn't know them, and they would recognize her so easily.

"Tomorrow, when you walk into the room, tags with your names will be on the desks, telling you were to sit. So that is it. You may leave."

"Professor, can't you just tell us now?" Pansy called, placing her hand on Draco's arm."

Snape looked around the room. "Would you like to know now?" he asked the whole room.

Everyone nodded. "Better get this over with." Hermione heard Harry mutter. She tried to hide her smile.

"Ok then. Everyone get against the walls. As I say your name, come and sit to where I have pointed."

He started to call out names, reading them from the list he held in his hands.

"Longbottom and Greengrass. Potter and Zabini. Abbott and Goyle. Wesley and Parkinson,"

He continued like that for a couple of minutes, until Hermione heard her name.

"Adams and Malfoy." He said, pointing to the desk on the very back.

"Who is Malfoy?' Hermione asked, looking innocent and confused.

The Slytherins gasped again, while the Gryffindors snickered.

"I am." Draco said, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"But we are both in Slytherin!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, miss Adams. But I'm sure I did mention that there would be a group of two Slytherins."

Hermione blushed. "Oh" she muttered before she walked to her seat.

Draco leaned against the wall again, and made no move. His eyes narrowed as he saw the new girl protest. That girl was getting on his nerves.

First, she dared to say no to his offer to sit by him, choosing to seat by a nerd. Then she goes asking who he is.

'For Merlin's sake!' Draco thought to himself. 'Where is she from to not know who I am? To not even know what my name holds?' He sighed. He would find out.

He made his way to his seat, where Hermione was already sitting.

She looked at him blankly, as if she were looking at the wall. That only made him angrier, so he glared at her.

She looked surprised for a moment, before she looked away.

Hermione tried to not smile. She knew she was getting to Draco. She just hoped she wasn't making him too mad so that he would treat her like he treated her when she was Hermione.

Draco saw humor in her eyes, and he was sure that the way she pursed her lips was a way to keep a smile in.

She then bit her lip and glanced at her notebooks. Everything she had was expensive looking.

Draco knew she most come from an important family. But he still wondered where she came from. He studied her from the corner of his eye, making sure that she wouldn't catch him looking at her.

However, she was aware of his glance on her. Hermione tried to act normal, or as normal as Mia Adams would act.

She readjusted her glasses and twirled a long strand of hair on her fingers. She leaned back against the seat, mimicking Draco's posture.

She listened as the professor continued to call out names. Once he was done, he gave instructions for what the homework was, and what they would be doing on the next class.

She continued to bite her lip absently until Snape dismissed them. She then sighed, gathered her books and stood up, waiting for Draco to do the same, since she needed for him to get out of the way to be able to pass.

But he didn't move.

"Excuse me." Hermione said politely but in a no-nonsense tone.

Draco looked at her in surprise.

"Do you not know who you are talking to?" Draco asked her.

Hermione arched and eyebrow.

"You?" She asked, enjoying this little game.

Draco smirked as he got up. Now instead of being him glancing up at her, she was now glancing up, since he was a head taller than her.

"Let's get some things straight." He began.

"Yes. Let's." Hermione interrupted. "One. You are in my way. Two. Move so that I can get to my next class." Hermione continued in her cold tone.

Draco laughed humorlessly. "You should learn who you are talking to before you decide how to talk to them and make the mistake of being disrespectful."

Hermione matched his smile. "I'm sorry. But I don't see anyone of importance here. And I haven't been disrespectful either. If I remember correctly, I did ask you to get out of my way without any aggressions. If someone here isn't been nice, it's you. So I say it again, excuse me." She finished, pushing past him.

It was rather hard, considering there wasn't much space and he wasn't budging. But once she was through he held her back by the arm.

She looked back at him with a glare, but didn't try to pull away. She just simply stood there, looking coldly at him, waiting to be released.

At this he was surprised.

"The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Research it and learn the importance o it." he said, releasing her arm on the last word.

Hermione smiled. "I couldn't care even if your name was James Bond." She said, as she turned to walk away.

Draco stood there, staring after her. He didn't like that girl, not one bit. And James Bond? Who the hell is James Bond?

He shook his head. He was going to find out everything about Mia Adams, starting with why she triggered such feelings in him.

_**I'm alive!!**_

_**I don't know how long I took to update. But it feels like a lot to me. **_

_**Either way. I'm experiencing that author's block crap. **_

_**And yet I managed to write a chapter. **_

_**Maybe it isn't long, maybe it isn't the best one. But I tried, so no flames. **_

_**But do tell me what you though about it, just be nice ok. **_

_**Anywhoo..so we had our first Draco-Mia encounter. What did you think?**_


	4. Dont Judge a Book by its Cover

Thank you for the reviews

_**Thank you for the reviews…I swear they made my day. **_

_**So here is the next chapter. **_

**Chapter 4 "Don't Judge a Book by its Cover"**

The day went by pretty fast. Hermione mostly kept to herself, not really speaking to anyone.

She was pretty happy with the classes she had. Except for one thing. Well maybe two. She had three more classes with the Gryffindor house. That didn't go to well with her.

It was still hard to see her friends and not be able to talk to them. But it mostly hurt to see the expressions they walked around with, especially because she knew they were like that because of her.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if she would ever go back to her normal life. If she would finish the year as Mia Ginger Adams, or would she graduate as Hermione Jane Granger?

She made a mental note to ask McGonagall later on.

But the second reason for why the day hadn't gone as smoothly as she would have liked, was that she had to sit next to Draco Malfoy in two of her other classes, which made three in total. And if she wasn't sitting by him, she sat either right behind him or right in front.

Hermione became quite suspicious about this. She would bet her life that McGonagall had something to do with this.

Merlin! Did that woman really want to throw Hermione at Draco!

But now that she thought about it, she made a whole list of things she didn't like.

First of all, her Charms Professor made her stand in front of the class and introduce herself.

She tried to give the basic information. She introduced herself as Mia G. Adams, who lived in Italy and was home schooled and was now 17.

The professor seemed pleased with such information that he let her have a seat after she was done.

Despite her best efforts, Hermione blushed scarlet red.

Now she was sure that that was something that Slytherins didn't do, but at the moment she could only concentrate on neither choking nor tripping over her own feet when she walked.

But she managed to get back to her seat unharmed.

Second, Draco did not stop glaring at her every time they made eye contact.

Hermione sighed in desperation. Perhaps she had gone too far with the whole being hostile thing.

She made herself a promise that she would at least try and talk to him in a civil manner so that she could start getting her information.

But Draco did not make things easier.

She was sitting in Transfigurations, her last class of the day, and Draco was sitting right next to her.

Hermione was lost in her own world, trying to come up with a list of what-to-do's for that day. She had plenty of tasks, but she was trying to put them in order in a very Hermione like manner.

She was so engrossed in her mental list that she didn't hear when Draco spoke to her.

"What?" Hermione turned to him after what seemed like ages.

Draco glared at her. "Are you deaf or something?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "No. I just don't pay much attention to non important things."

Draco's glare became more pronounced and Hermione wanted to kick herself. Whatever happened to her promise.

Hermione frowned and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry. I think we started off on the wrong foot. And perhaps we should introduce ourselves properly." She said.

Draco stared at her, as if seriously doubting her sanity. "Did you hit yourself on the way to this class? Or is your first day a bit too much already?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to be nice. It seems like we are going to spend a lot of time together, so we might as well work with it. But if you prefer for glares and insults to be the only interaction we have, well then be my guest."

Draco smirked at her, and Hermione realized what she had just said. it sounded harmless, but it also sounded as if it could have a double meaning, and it sure as hell looked like Draco had chosen to pay more attention to that non existing meaning.

Hermione blushed again, much to her dismay and to his entertainment.

"Ok. Fine. So let's have more interaction than that." her continued in his teasing voice.

Hermione made a point of rolling her eyes at him.

Draco smirked again. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said as he extended his hand to hers.

Hermione smiled. "Mia Adams." She said as she took his hand.

At first Hermione didn't know what to expect, but her hand seemed to fit perfectly into his. She stared at their hands in what almost seemed like amazement.

His handshake was firm, and yet gentle, as if he believed that he could break her hand. But Hermione wasn't really interested by that.

She was mostly in shock because when she had first touched him, it had felt like a certain flow of energy had passed from one to the other, and back again.

But it was gone as soon as it came.

Draco stared at the girl in front of him as if seeing her for the first time. He wasn't sure about her expression, but he was pretty sure he had the same one on his face.

He cleared his throat softly as he tried to pull his hand back. Hermione reacted with the movement, but she smiled brightly at him and with out looking into his eyes, she turned to face the front of the class.

"Pleasure to meet you." Draco continued in his formal voice, but it sounded much lower.

Hermione smiled at him as she once again turned to look at him.

"Pleasure's all mine." She replied before turning back to the professor again and started to take notes on what was written on the board.

Draco looked at her for a few more seconds before he shook his head slightly as if to break through the small trance he seemed to be in, and following her example, he started to write as well.

The rest of the class went on like that. They didn't speak at all anymore, but the tension that had formed between them during Potions, and had only gotten worse as the day passed, seemed to evaporate within each second of that class.

Once the class was over and the professor had given them their homework, Draco quickly grabbed all his things and with a small muttered 'see you later' he left the room.

Hermione stared after him, not sure of what had gotten into him. But she shrugged it off as she made her way to the library to do all of her assignments.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn. Damn. DAMN!" Hermione muttered to herself as she looked through her trunk.

It had been half an hour since she had walked back to her new dormitory.

When she had muttered the very well placed password to the huge portrait, she had frozen in the entrance of the huge common room.

At first she was amazed by all the beauty of the room. But then she frowned, wondering why the Slytherin snakes got a better house then Gryffindor.

'Because they are arrogant and rich. That's why' she thought to herself as she walked into the common room.

Everything was decorated with green and silver. It didn't look as bad s Hermione thought it would, considering that she didn't think that those two colors went well with each other, but green was one of her favorite colors, so she wasn't so worried about it.

There were people seating around the room, but no one paid any attention to her as she walked by them.

She quickly made her way up the stairs. She was surprised to find that the house was also set up differently.

In Gryffindor, they had one staircase for the girls and one for the boys.

But in Slytherin, they had only one staircase, the door to the girls' room was on one side, and the boys' was directly in front of it.

The two doors were just a couple of feet from the steps, and at the end of the narrow hallway was a large window, which had view to the lake.

Yes, the lake, but it was rather _into_ the lake.

Hermione gasped as she ran to the window. She looked into the water with amazement.

She had read in _Hogwarts: a History_ that the Slytherin house or dormitories was set underwater, but she had never taken much importance on the matter.

But now she couldn't stop looking through that window.

She sighed again as she walked back to the girls' door and pushed it open. She stood at the door, taking everything in.

The room resembled a maze, with large halls and loops. There where beds everywhere, of course.

She took a small step inside as she went looking for her bed.

The room was mostly empty, except for a few girls that were just sitting around and chatting away.

But once again, it was like she was invisible.

She walked and walked into she finally came to a bed that was neatly done and had a couple of bags on it.

"Mia G. Adams." Was written on one of the tags, so Hermione knew that this was her bed.

She opened the suitcase and proceeded to put everything away in her trunk.

She was about to leave for dinner when she remembered something.

And that is where the cussing began.

"Damn." She continued to repeat over and over again. She was looking for her jewelry box, where she had placed her bracelet which said her name.

She mentally kicked herself for being so careless. She hadn't thought possible for anyone to go looking for her things.

But anyone could be curious enough. She knew that it would have been better if she hadn't brought the bracelet at all, but it had been a birthday gift from her parents, so she never took it off.

Apparently, she hadn't even thought about it when she played her death. But when she was on the train, she had decided to take it off, and would think of what to do with it later.

But when she was putting everything away, she hadn't seen her box, and when she was leaving the room, for some reason she had thought about it.

But now it was nowhere to be found.

She continued to curse as the time passed by. It was useless. The box had either fallen, or been stolen. Hermione didn't know what to think.

"Are you okay?" Hermione heard someone say to her.

She quickly turned towards the voice, to find a tall, dark haired girl standing there looking at Hermione with a frown.

Hermione tried to smile. "Yes. I just misplaced something." She said as she turned back to her trunk.

"Can I help?" The girl asked.

Now, Hermione knew that the girl was just trying to be nice, but Hermione didn't have time for kindness.

"Found it!" Hermione announced, as she had looked under the bed to find that the damned box had fallen there.

"Oh. I'm glad." The girl said. She walked to the bed that was to the left of Hermione's and sat down.

Hermione smiled widely. She took the bracelet out if the box, slipped it into her pocket, and put the box away.

She closed the trunk and whispered an enchantment to lock it.

She then turned to the girl who was still looking at her.

"Are you going to go to dinner?" Hermione asked.

The girl smiled weirdly. She reminded Hermione of Luna Lovegoood. Except this girl was much taller and had jet black hair with brilliant dark green eyes.

"Yeah." The girl answered simply.

Hermione stood there awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"Walk with me?" the girl said as she stood up.

"Sure." Hermione smiled as she walked next to the girl.

"I'm Mia, by the way." Hermione added.

"Elizabeth. But call me Liz. Everyone else does."

Hermione nodded. "Nice to meet you, Liz."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had made their way to the Great Hall with only small talk. They just talked about the weather, which subject they liked best, along with what teacher.

It turned out that Liz was a sixth year, which explained why Hermione hadn't seen her in any of her classes.

So naturally, they wouldn't be sitting together during dinner.

Hermione regretted not having made any friends. It would have been much easier to find someone to sit by.

She had even skipped lunch, thinking that she wasn't ready to see all of her friends. But skipping dinner would have been too much.

Besides, her stomach would so not allow it.

She then spotted Jacob, the guy she had sat next to in Potions. She smiled widely, although she could feel that half of that smile was faked.

But she still continued to walk towards the dark haired boy, when she felt a tug at her hand.

Hermione turned to find Blaise Zabini behind her.

She frowned in confusion.

"May I help you?" She asked.

Blaise smiled. "Why don't you sit with us?" He asked as he motioned with his head to where his group sat.

She looked only for show, since she already knew exactly who sat on that part of the table.

Hermione forced a smile. She didn't really want to sit there. But Draco Malfoy was sitting there already, lost in thought.

So Hermione decided to accept Blaise's offer.

"Sure." She said, allowing him to guide her back.

"Move." He said to another boy.

The small framed boy looked somewhat irritated, but didn't say a word and did as he was told.

"Sit." He said to Hermione.

Hermione looked away as she rolled her eyes. When she looked back, she saw that Draco was looking at her and smiling from across the table.

She knew that he had seen the eye rolling.

She didn't know what to say, but Draco moved slightly to the right and with his left hand he patted the empty seat next to him, asking for Hermione to sit there.

She frowned. Lucky for her, they were sitting at the edge of the table, so she didn't have to walk much.

But she still hesitated. Draco smirked and patted the seat again.

Hermione sighed inwardly as she got up to go sit next to him.

Duty called.

"Why am I sitting here?" Hermione asked, once she had taken her place next to him.

Her move hadn't gone unnoticed. Everyone at the table was now looking at then curiously.

Except for the girls. They were all glaring.

Except for Pansy. It seemed like she was trying to kill Hermione with her awesome x rays.

Hermione smiled slightly at her own joke.

"Because I asked you to." Draco answered Hermione's question.

Hermione smiled lightly at him.

"So ho was your first day?" Draco asked as he bit into an apple.

"Interesting." Hermione answered, as she herself took a bite of her food.

"Really. How so?"

Hermione shrugged and a teasing smile spread across her face. "I met a lot of important people!" She said in a loud whisper, as if sharing a juicy secret with him.

Draco rolled his eyes at her, but smirked at her joke anyways.

"I told you." Draco said, his arrogance still visible.

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically.

Draco laughed, and Hermione was amazed by the sound of it.

But she quickly hid her surprise as she pretended that she didn't know that he never laughed.

Draco however, did seem to remember. He quickly cut off his laughter and he cleared his throat.

"You know Mia. Your not exactly what I had expected." He said after a while.

Hermione smiled cheekily at him. "You know what they say. You should never judge a book by its cover."

Draco smiled lightly.

"True."

He then turned away from Hermione. She was once again confused for his sudden change of mood.

It bothered her that she didn't know the reason for the drastic changes, why he seemed to be perfectly well one minute and somewhat depressed the next. But what bothered her the most was that she was caring so much.

'It's my job to care. I have to break through his façade.' Hermione tried to convince herself.

But she knew that there was more to it.

Hermione had no idea why her words had affected Draco so much. She had no idea how correct she had been.

In Draco's case, it seemed to him like Mia had first judged him by the cover, than by reading the summary that was on the inside of the cover.

But to Draco that was still wrong. She had no idea of what he was truly like.

'Never judge a book by its cover.' Draco though to himself. 'What if someone guessed the right thing form the cover. But then again, what if the inside had changed, but the cover was still the same? Would a change be allowed after the book was classified? Would anyone pay any attention to it? Would anyone take a second look? Would anyone care?'

Draco sighed deeply.

Those were questions to which he didn't have an answer to right now. And even if he did, he wasn't so sure that he would like to know.

_**So there you go. **_

_**Chapter 4. I have to say that I wrote this in a hurry, so if there are mistakes, I'm terribly sorry. **_

_**Either way. Woohoo! Ten pages long. **_

_**Don't you guys just love me?? Yeah I love me too. **_

_**Lol**_

_**So…Review?**_

_**Yours,**_

_**leilygurl**_


	5. Bruised Ego

Chapter 5 "Information"

_**Thank you for all of the reviews!! :D**_

**Chapter 5 "Bruised Ego"**

Next morning Hermione awoke fresh and renewed. She looked over at the window that was just above her night stand, trying to judge from the sunlight what time it was, but as she looked over, she remembered that she was under the lake.

She sighed and looked around the room. All the girls appeared to be asleep. Hermione guessed for the time to be around four to five on the morning, considering that that was the time she usually woke up.

She yawned slowly as she pushed the covers aside. She stood up and straightened her clothes before she continued to do her bed.

It was rather a dumb thing to do your bed when you were the smartest witch of the century, and therefore, you must know the right spell to have your bed neatly done with a flick of your wand.

But Hermione enjoyed doing this chore herself. For some reason it relaxed her, and it helped her remember where she acme from.

Once her bed was done, she went to her trunk to take her uniform out. She grabbed her towel and things for the shower too.

With another yawn, she made her way to the bathroom.

The room was rather large, with as many stalls as there were girls in the Slytherin house. The same was for the showers.

Hermione wondered if each girl was meant to have their own shower, and if that was the case, which one was hers?

But she didn't have to keep wondering as she saw plaques on the shower's doors. Hermione laughed softly at the ridicule of it all.

But with a shrug, she stepped into the shower once the water was warm. She took her time washing her now long hair with her favorite strawberry shampoo. It had always made miracles in relaxing her.

Once she was finished, she stepped out of the shower, dried herself and got dressed. Once she was done with that, she walked over to the mirrors that were hanging on one of the walls.

Her black skirt reached just above her knees, leaving a very good view of her rather long legs. Her white button up shirt was a bit tighter than that one she used to wear, but it wasn't much different. She decided to not put her sweater just yet.

The mirrors were full length, meaning that Hermione could see herself from head to toe. She brushed her hair quickly but thoroughly. She then proceeded to apply her makeup.

She hated having to do that. She had never been a big fun of makeup as girls her age appeared to be.

In her opinion it was just a lost of time, a misuse of money and just plain annoying! But she still needed it for her disguise, so she tried to not mutter about it anymore.

She fixed her hair in half a ponytail and slipped her glasses on. She stared at herself in the mirror.

It was truly a wonder how much the glasses managed to change her appearance.

She made her way back to the dorm and she saw that some of the girls were already getting up.

She walked to her bed and placed her sweater on the bed. She then put all her books in a neat pile. As she grabbed her robe, her bracelet fell out of her pocket.

She quickly bent down to pick it up, and looking around to make sure that no one had seen, she took her wand out and whispered a spell to conceal the letters that were magically inserted in the tiny little white diamonds that were carved into the gold.

She then slipped the bracelet on.

"Good morning." Liz said groggily from the next bed.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Morning."

Liz looked Hermione up and down. "Wow, you are fast. What time did you wake up?"

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "I like to take my time."

Liz nodded as she got of her bed, and with a quick spell and a flick of her wand, her bed was done.

Hermione smiled to herself.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione looked at Liz again. "Are you going to breakfast?" she asked.

Liz smiled and nodded. "Walk with me?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Sure. I'll wait for you in the common room."

"Great." Liz answered, and with that, she was on her way to the bathroom.

Hermione sighed as she gathered all her books in her arms, and grabbing her robe with her free hand, she made her way downstairs.

Hermione was sitting on the floor, her back against the bookshelf, as she read her book, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"If you keep on looking at the book like that, it's going to burst up into flames." Hermione heard a voice.

She looked up in time for her eyes to meet silver ones that were bright with teasing…and something more. Something that Hermione couldn't quite place.

It seemed like sadness. 'I'm hallucinating.' Hermione thought to herself as she smiled. It was easy to get along with Draco when he was being nice, and when he didn't know who he was talking to.

"Good morning." Hermione said.

"Morning." Draco answered. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you. And yourself?"

Draco shrugged. "As good as I can." He said as he turned around.

Hermione frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Draco glanced back at her before he sat down on one of the sofas. "Nothing."

Just at that moment, Liz and a couple of other girls came down the stairs, followed by a large group of guys.

"Hey Mia, ready to go?" Liz called.

Hermione got up, dusted herself as she placed the book back on the shelf and walked towards the group of people.

"Yes." She answered simply.

The group left without a backward glance, well except one from Hermione, just to check if Draco was still there.

He was, and he was looking at her, but it seemed like his mind wasn't there at all. Hermione gave a mental shrug, not really caring what could be bothering the prince of Slytherin.

00000

During breakfast, Hermione did sit with the sixth years. In Hogwarts, it was only necessary to sit with your year during dinner.

Hermione kept an eye open for Malfoy, but it seemed like he had decided to skip breakfast.

Hermione frowned, curiosity now crawling in her. She was going to find out why Draco seemed to have his sudden mood changes.

"We should get to class." A girl named Melly said.

They all agreed. They got up and made their way to the door, but once they got there, Hermione went the opposite direction from the sixth year group.

She sighed as she made her way to class. As she walked there, she got lost in her own world, thinking about the questions she wanted to ask McGonagall.

It wasn't until she was a few feet away from them that she noticed that Harry and Ron were walking ahead from her.

And a couple of feet ahead of them was non other than Malfoy.

Hermione watched as Draco reached the door to their class, but as he pulled the door open, he saw that Harry and Ron were behind him.

So he stopped in his tracks, just as that famous smirk of his spread across his face. Hermione had a bad feeling about this, so she slowed her pace.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the golden trio. Scar head, Weaselbee and mu- oh wait I forgot. The mudblood is no longer a part of your group. You know as much as I hated that _girl_ if one could even call her that, now that she is dead, I can't help but feel sorry for you two. It must be horrible to have lost the smart part of your group. But tell me this, are you guys passing your classes?" Draco said.

"Shut it, ferret." Harry said without breaking stride. He continued to walk towards the door, attempting to get past Draco. But he wasn't having that.

"Oh that's shocking. I was beginning to think that you two couldn't even defend each other. I thought the mudblood did that for you."

Hermione had had enough. One look at her friends' face told her that Malfoy had gone to far. It made her mad that Draco was still rude and kept on insulting her even when she was dead. Well, technically, anyways.

"What's wrong Weasel? Mudblood took your tongue with her?" Draco said as his smirk grew.

Hermione took her wand out and walked firmly up to him. She pointed it at his chest.

"Repeat that, Malfoy." She said.

Draco stared at her, confusion drawn on his face.

"What is wrong with you?!" Draco said, looking into her eyes, then down at the wand, and then her eyes again.

"I don't want you to say that word again." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Draco kept on staring at her. "What words?"

Hermione jammed her wand deeper into his chest. He winced at the pain, but quickly recovered.

'Damn girl better not leave a bruise' Draco thought.

"_Mudblood._" Hermione slurred angrily.

"What is it to you? And get that damn thing away from me!" he said, pointing at her wand.

Hermione just pressed harder.

"Don't say that word again." Hermione insisted.

"What are you, a mudblood lover?"

"Oh wow. Great comeback, honey. You blinded me with it." Hermione said, purposely rolling her eyes at me.

"Well are you?" he asked, anger now coloring his voice more clearly.

"Oh shut up, you _pureblood._" Hermione said. Her voice sounded hard and strained. It was obvious she was trying to control her anger.

Now Draco usually took pleasure in the word pureblood, especially when someone was acknowledging him for it. But the way the girl had said it made him feel dirty. The way she said it made the word sound as bad as if she were calling him mudblood. Hell, it sounded worse!

But he kept his cool. Lifting one fine eyebrow, another smirk appeared.

"Should I remind you, _honey_, that you happen to be a pureblood."

Hermione smiled at him. But it was a cold smile. And it was gone as soon as it came.

"If being a pureblood means that I have to belong to this stupid 'society' thing of yours were I pretend, or I lie to myself, thinking that I'm better than everyone else. Than I would much rather not take any part of it. Instead of being proud of being a pureblood, I would be shamed to treat everyone else like you treat them."

And with that, Hermione pushed past Malfoy. She put her wand back into her handcuff, were she always kept it.

Harry and Ron smirked at Draco as they walked into the room. Draco was dumbfounded. There was only one girl in the world that had ever talked to him like that. But that girl was now dead. This couldn't be it. The Gods could not be punishing he like this.

Draco sighed a heavy sigh of anger as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked around at the group of students that were now surrounding him. They had all gathered to see the show. But they were still there, even when the show was obviously over. But then again, they were waiting to see his reaction. All eyes were on him.

And for the first time in his life, Draco hated to be the center of attention.

_**So there is your chapter. Hope you guys loved it!! **_

_**I wrote this in one day, so I'm sorry if it disappoints you. And sorry about the grammar mistakes. **_

_**Ok, so I have decided to start this new thing, well it's not really new, considering I already used it in my other story.**_

_**But I have decided to answer your reviews at the end of each chapter. The reason for this is that I don't really have the time to answer to your reviews personally. And I would really like to do that. **_

_**So I'm going to answer them right here. **_

_**So…**_

**debjunk- ****thank you! I'm so glad you liked it. Except they aren't really friends, as you discovered this chapter. They will be civil to each other from time to time. Actually, most of the time. But they will argue a lot too. This I believe will create the love tension we need between them. And I just love to see Hermione beat him up...haha. But anyways. Yea I felt bad for Draco too. Something about this story is that Hermione will have a lot of surprises. And so will you, I guess. :) thank you for reviewing.**

**PinkMusicalCherry- **** I'm really happy you like this story so much. So there is your update. I will probably update in about three days. I don't know. No promises though, but I will try to hurry. Thank you for reviewing!**

**imperfection94- ****Ha! Yeah I'm so totally thinking about having a fight with pansy. But not until a little later into the story. I'm so, so glad you like my story. And I'm also really glad you reviewed!**

**Gryfferin Princess- ****first of all, I'm glad you reviewed. And then, yeah, I guess you could call the friends, but they aren't, not really. They will have to fight more to get there. If that makes sense. But still, it will be easier to get them together!**

**Charlotte232- ****so… today! Lol. I hope you liked this chapter. And I'm really glad you reviewed and like this fanfic. So, to answer your question…lol…I'll probably update in three days. But no promises. **

**Draco-Fan- ****thank you! I'm glad you liked it. thank you for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**hayley – ****aww!! Thank you. I was worried that I did too much explaining. But I'm glad you think differently. That made me smile. And I guess I do that because when I write, I imagine myself there, in the story. So I try to let you guys see what I'm looking at, since it is impossible for you to go into my head, and see my imagination, I want to be able to let you see as much as me! Thank you for the review! **

_**So there you go!!**_

_**Review?**_

_**Yours, **_

_**leilygurl**_


	6. Promises, Promises

_**Thank you for the reviews!!**_

**Chapter 6 "Promises, Promises."**

Hermione sat at her desk, thinking of the huge mistake she had just made. She shouldn't have exploded like that, no matter how much Draco deserved it. It was just against the rules. It had been stupid. It _was_ stupid. If she wasn't careful she could easily blow her cover. And that would be bad. Extremely bad.

"That was awesome." Came an excited voice from in front of her.

Hermione lifted her head slowly, cringing inside. She met the eyes of a red head boy; said eyes were full of amazement, wonder and laughter.

Hermione sighed and shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "He deserved it."

Ron laughed hard, throwing his head back. His voice carried through the whole room. Everyone turned to look at them. Hermione blushed, despite her best efforts to ignore the curious glances.

Harry noticed where his friend had gone off to and was on his way to take him back. If Draco Malfoy walked through the door, and saw that Ron was at his desk, hell would break loose all over again. Harry wasn't afraid of Draco. That wasn't the reason for why he wanted to drag Ron back. It was because they were in Potions, Domain of the Head of Slytherin House, and those were bad news for all Gryffindors, mostly to Harry potter.

It was even risky to yawn in his class.

So Harry went for his friend. Harry smiled briefly at the brunette girl who was blushing furiously, but her expression was still warm and welcoming.

"Excuse me." He said with a nod of his head.

Hermione felt like laughing at the way Harry was acting, all formal and very gentleman like, but she stopped herself. It probably wouldn't be the best idea. Besides, trying to give a reason for her laughter would just mean that they would stay there for a longer period of time, and despite how happy she was to be speaking to her two best friends, she didn't really want to have them there any longer. Each minute that she passed with them was a new opportunity for them to figure out her true identity. And Hermione couldn't have that.

So she was grateful when Harry took Ron by the arm and started to pull him back to their table. "Come on," he muttered.

Hermione was about to sigh with relief when with a last smile, Ron obliged to his friend's command. However, her relieved smile was frozen on her face, and her heart fell to her stomach when all of a sudden Ron looked back at her and with a somewhat resigned, sad face he said the words that Hermione feared.

"You remind me of someone." Ron had said in a soft voice, like if it was directed more to himself than to her.

Hermione quickly looked down, and pretended that she hadn't heard him. However, as she looked away from the red head, her gaze fell upon a stormy gray glare that was purely meant just for her.

Woopidoo.

Hermione sighed again and looked to the front of the classroom, where an assignment was being written on the board with an enchanted chalk. The professor was nowhere to be seen.

"You remind me of someone too." Draco said to her after he had taken his seat next to her.

Hermione turned to look at him, putting on her face the blankest expression she could manage.

"Excuse me?" She said in a tone that clearly said that she was asking to repeat his words out of pure courtesy, and not because she was actually interested in listening.

But Hermione couldn't lie to herself. No matter how much she tried. She wanted to know what he was going to say. She wanted to know badly.

Draco smirked at her. "I said that you remind me of someone."

Hermione kept her nonchalant expression. "Really. And may I ask who?"

Draco's smirk became more pronounced. "You may, but I will not answer."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Then why would you mention it at all?"

Draco shrugged as he leaned comfortably on his chair. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"And did you get what you were expecting?" Hermione asked, as she too, leaned back on her chair, once again, mimicking his posture.

At that moment Snape walked, or rather waltzed, into the room. He quieted everybody down on his way to his desk.

"Don't let my presence interrupt you. Carry on with your assignment," he said to the class before he sat down at his desk, grabbed a book, and started to read.

The whole class looked at him for a second, wondering at the professor's strange behavior. Then one by one, the students continued with their work, not wanting to risk their house points.

Hermione turned back to Draco, to get the answer that she was waiting for. But when she turned to him, she was surprised to find him staring at her already.

"Well," she prompted.

"Well what?" he asked lazily as he grabbed his quill.

"Was my expression or reaction what you were expecting?"

Draco stared at her for a couple of seconds more, before he answered his question with a soft and silvery thread of voice. "Not even close."

And with that he turned back to his papers and began to work on his assignment. Hermione was dumbfounded. She waited a second to regain control of herself before she too, turned back to her work.

"Talk about strange," Hermione muttered to herself.

Draco turned to look at her, surprised. However, she did not turn to him at all. And for some reason, he found that annoying. He sighed, frustration and, even though he hated to admit it, some defeat colored that sigh.

He shook his head as if to get rid of his thoughts and continued to get the assignment done.

00000

"Ok class, that is it. For homework you have to read pages 234 to 250 and answer the question in pages 253 and 254, only even questions." The professor said, and with that he dismissed the class.

Hermione began to put her things into her bag slowly, not really caring for anything else. She tried hard to not glance at the boy that was putting his things away with similar movements as her. However, he did finish faster, and just as she was about to turn to him to ask for him to move so that she could pass, she found that he was already walking away and out the door without a backward glance.

Hermione sighed, thinking it was for the best. So she grabbed her bag and continued to walk out of the classroom, still using slow movements. She didn't know why she was acting like this, she didn't care. All she knew was that that blonde had something to do with it. And she hated that. She hated to be so vulnerable, so dependant on him. It was not good. It was stupid. It was irrational.

Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts, going down her mental list of all the things it was to put herself in someone's hands like that that she didn't hear her name being called until that person was right next to her and clutching her arm.

"Mia," the person said again.

"What…" Hermione said as she snapped out of her trance.

"Would you please come with me to my office," McGonagall said as she began to pull the girl along with her.

It was a long quiet walk to the professor's office. Hermione wanted to know why she was being called and taken from her classes, but she couldn't bring herself to ask. McGonagall's face didn't say much, if anything, it appeared as if the woman was calm and in total ease, but something in the professor's eyes said otherwise.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as they pushed through the door and into the old witch's office.

"Mia, it had come to my attention that you aren't doing what you were told to do." The woman said as she took her place behind her large wooden desk.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Have you found out anything?" The professor answered instead.

"No…" Hermione said, unsure of the woman's expression.

"Are you even getting close to him?"

"I can't make him love me in two days!"

"You don't have to get him to love you, that was just something foolish that Albus said. All you have to do is befriend him, get him to trust you."

"It's not that easy, especially for him. His family has never trusted anyone, it makes sense that he doesn't reveal his secrets to each person he meets."

"That's true, but Miss Gr- Adams, you are still not doing your job. I have heard rumors that there is a new girl that can put Mr. Malfoy in his place. Everyone is talking about. Of course I know that the first person didn't really leave, so therefore, I had a very good guess of who that girl was. Which means that you aren't trying to get close to him, you are still fighting with him like you have for the past six years!"

Hermione blushed. "Ok so I admit I'm not putting all my effort in it. but you have to understand that it's not easy for me to be friend's with a guy who has been insulting me since I came to this school, and therefore, have grown to hate him. I try, I really do. But he doesn't make it easy, and it come naturally for me to pick a fight with him. But I will try harder, I promise."

The professor sighed as she rubbed both her temples with her index fingers, her eyes tightly shut.

"Yes, I understand. But we are running out of time. More and more people are being killed. This person must be stopped." The woman said as she opened her eyes slowly and looked at Hermione in a very severe way.

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

The professor sighed again. "Before you go you have to sign a contract."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"A contract, you have to sign one."

"For what?"

"So that if anyone asks you a way to personal question, one that only Hermione Granger could answer, you will be prevented to answer it. that way your real identity will not be revealed."

"I still don't get it."

McGonagall took a piece of paper form a drawer in her desk and handed it over to Hermione. She read it quickly, taking notice of the restrictions. If anyone were to ask her something, such as what her real name was, she wouldn't be able to answer. Not even if she was under a truth passion. So the point of the contract was to protect her. That was helpful.

Hermione nodded, letting the professor know that she understood correctly. The old witch handed Hermione a quill, which sue grabbed easily and signed her name at the bottom of the page. She then handed the paper back to McGonagall.

"You may leave," The woman said as she took the paper from Hermione's hand.

"If you don't mind, I do have some questions to ask." Hermione said in a small voice, not moving from her seat.

The woman looked at her curiously, but nodded. "What would you like to know?" she asked.

Hermione took a deep breath of relief, happy that McGonagall seemed to agree to answer her questions. "Why is Lucious Malfoy the suspect?"

"You know that Draco's mother died in the war right?" she asked.

Hermione nodded once, not understating.

"Well, Narcissa Malfoy was killed by a muggleborn. We think that he might be taking revenge, after all, it's only muggleborn that are being murdered. He has a motive. Besides, no one has seen or heard from him in quite a while."

"Wow." Hermione said in a soft voice.

Poor Draco. Sure Hermione hated him, but now she also felt sad for him. It was horrible to loose someone close to you, no matter how bad you were.

"Anymore questions?" McGonagall asked?

Hermione shook her head. That was all she really needed to hear. No wonder Draco was acting so strangely, so distant, so not like him. Maybe that was the reason for his mood swings. Despite the promise Hermione had made to herself the day before about trying hard to be civil to him, she made a new promise. Now she would look at Draco Malfoy with understanding and compassion.

"Then you may go to class now." McGonagall said as she handed Hermione a note that justified her tardiness and was signed with her signature.

Hermione took the piece of paper and got up to walk to the door. "I will try my best." Hermione said to the professor before she walked out of the room in silence.

000000

"Silver lies." Hermione muttered lazily to the portrait to go into her common room. As soon as the portrait swung open, Hermione stalked into the room and collapsed into the only recliner that was in all of the common room. There were a few students scattered around the huge room, but none paid much attention to her.

Te large chair was big and soft and just so comfortable, it was perfect to rest. And Hermione needed to rest. Badly. Her day had not been an easy one. She had gone to her class only to find that Draco wasn't there. She continued to go through the day with out seeing him again. Not at lunch, not at dinner.

She was beginning to get a bit worried. It wasn't that she cared for Draco, oh no, it wasn't that. It was just that…well…he was…um…hers to study and watch out for. Yeah! That was it.

Hermione rolled her eyes at herself, not buying her own thoughts. She closed her eyes and was just about to drift off to sleep when a familiar rude voice yelled at her.

"That's my seat." The voice growled.

Hermione felt like a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders. She smiled internally for a few seconds, before she truly noticed the tone in which that person had spoken to her. So she opened her eyes slowly, teasing him.

"Excuse me?" She asked lazily, in a way that until very recently was known as one of his trademarks. And yet here she was, defying him.

"You are in my seat." He repeated slowly.

"Oh, this is yours?" Hermione asked, not moving one single inch.

"How many times do I have to tell you? That. Is. My. Seat." He said as he glared at her through his narrowed eyes.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him as she made a show of getting more comfortable on the chair. "I don't see your name on it." She answered.

Ok, so she had made a second promise. And she was breaking it. But Merlin! It was just so easy to get Draco so ruffled up that she couldn't miss the opportunity to tease him.

Draco looked at her in an icy way before he took his wand out and pointed it directly at her.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Going to jinx me?" She asked, still in that lazy voice.

Draco smirked. "No." and with that, a soft green light came from his wand. However, it wasn't directed at Hermione, but at the chair. In a couple seconds more, Draco smirked again looked at the chair.

Hermione slid a bit more to the front so that she could glance back, and right there, right on top of where her head had been was written into the chair the words Draco Malfoy.

Hermione looked back at Draco with pure disbelief in her eyes.

"Do you see my name now?" Draco asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked around the room to find that everyone had their eyes on them, more specifically, on her, just waiting to see what she would do.

So she gracefully stood up, turned to face Draco and in a very clear voice said, "How immature can you get?"

And with that she walked over to the chimney and sat on the white fluffy carpet right in front of the blazing fire, which was enchanted to look green.

Draco stood staring at her, unaware of all the eyes that were on him. His mouth opened and closed several times as he attempted to retort to her comment, but nothing came.

"Wow, it seem like you are out of witty banter. Better go shopping and buy as much as daddy's money allows." Blaise said from behind Draco.

Draco turned to look at him furiously. "You are not helping." He said in a cold tone that would have made anyone run away in fear. But not Blaise. He was used to it.

Blaise laughed. "Nothing can help you, mate." He answered as he clamped a hand on Draco's back.

Draco just grunted in response as he continued to glare daggers at the girl. Blaise laughed again as he pulled his friend up the stairs and into their room.

Hermione savored her victory in silence. She continued to stare at the warm, green fire. She was disappointed that she didn't follow through with her promise. She really did have to get to work. She had to get information from Draco, and the only way she could do that was to get him to trust her. But for that she had to be friends with him, in other words, stop fighting.

She sighed again as she opened a book that she had grabbed from her bag. She then made her third promise. She would stop fighting with Draco Malfoy. And this time, she would keep her promise. This time, she would see it through.

00000

**A/N**

_**Hope you like this chapter. I know that the last one was a bit short, but I didn't really have a functioning imagination then. So I'm hoping that this one is up more to your expectations.**_

_**But anyways, here are my answers to your lovely reviews. **_

**StarArrow****- I know some chapters are short, but I never really planned for this one to be that long. But I promise I will try and put more things into it. thank you for reviewing though, and don't worry about criticizing, that's what reviews are for! **

**Dramione-Fan 17****- yup, you can always trust Hermione to keep our little Draco in check. Lol. Thanks for the review!!**

**kaikuduo****- you know, I think so too. Wonder if that could be it. who knows, but wouldn't that be great! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Shatteredwishes****- well first of all, thank you so much for reviewing, and second, I'm glad you liked it. as you can see, she has not blown her cover, I'm making Draco a bit stupid, so it will take him quite a while to figure anything out. Lol. **

**Gryfferin Princess****- lol, its okay if you laughed, actually it is good. And don't worry about laughing at the wrong times, it takes a special kind of person to do that, so be happy that you are unique! Lol, sorry if my therapy just made you feel weird…but I was just trying to help! Lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Sister to the Dark Lord****- thank you, I'm happy that you like it. and yes, you are right, Hermione has to hide her true identity better. I'll keep that in mind. And of course, I will take your advice and will probably put in my next chapter. I already have some ideas. :D thanks for the review!**

**LOCKxANDxLOVE****- ooo I'm so glad you love it so much. Thank you for the review :**

**D.M Lover 21 ****– happy to see that you like this story so far. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**debjunk ****– I don't think Harry and Ron will appear too much in the story. But who knows, anything can happen. And yes, now he cant call her mudblood, im so happy about that. there is a reason for that, as you will see pretty soon. Thanks for the review, and I'm hoping that Draco does change. **

**PinkMusicalCherry****- yes, short, I know. And it sucks. But I promise I will find more things to put into it ok. I'm glad that you like it and thank you so much fore the review. **

**x3myheartbeat –**** so there you go. Hope it wasn't a disappointment. Thanks for the review. **

**DarkAngel CelticKisses****- thanks! :D**

_**So I just hope you guys liked it. **_

_**Review?**_

_**Yours, **_

_**leilygurl**_


	7. Just Another Day

**A/N**

**Terribly long time since I last updated, I know. But here I am. So I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**I have decided to try something new. I will write this story in first person, one chapter belonging to Draco, and one to Hermione. I will also try to make the chapters longer, but I will not promise anything, for I have to see how this works out. Tell me what you think alright. **

**Chapter 7 "Just another day"**

**Draco –**

I did not understand that girl. Not at all. By the end of the day, the only explanation I had was that since she was a girl, I was bound, by default, to not understand how her mind worked at all.

However, I do have quite an experience with girls, and I have to say I had never encountered a girl like Mia Adams. The closest thing that I have seen to her would be the mudblood from Gryffindor. But even she seemed way different than her.

It was as if this girl was bipolar. Yeah, maybe that was it. Or perhaps it was that time of the month for her during her first week here, because the stuck-up, bitchy and just all round Slytherin model of a girl was now nowhere to be found.

It made me wonder why she had not been sorted into Gryffindor.

The only thing that was left for me to see would be for her to skip down the hall with a red robe and a basket, throwing flower petals along her way. And in honest truth, it would not have surprised me.

Mia G. Adams was freaking the bloody hell out of me. It was a total change.

It had been one week since her first day here at Hogwarts. The first days had been horrible. I could not stop fighting with her, and in honest truth, I did not know why she made me _want_ to waste my breath in insulting her.

I mean, I did insult about every other person that was either not in my house, or just not my friend, which pretty much included everyone in this castle. And yet I had much more respect for my house mates. But come on, every other person was just begging for an insult. It just came so easily.

But I did not know what made me hate this girl so much. It confused me to no end, and I hated to be confused.

But what confused me the most was the sudden change. One night we were fighting about who got to either write on our report, who got to pour what ingredients into our potions (I have to admit we did argue about a lot of childish stuff.) and the next day, the girl is smiling at me as if we were best friends.

I wondered if she had hit her head somewhere.

I sighed as I resumed my Potions homework, trying to push aside any thoughts about Adams. I was seating on my favorite chair, which now had my name on it, in case some one like Mia tried to take it again. I have to admit I did step down from my place when I responded in such a childish way when I wrote my name on the chair. But for Merlin's sake, the girl was just annoying the hell out of me. And- oh god, here I go again, thinking about her.

Damn that girl. I sighed again, leaning my head back on the chair and closing my eyes. I set the rather heavy book on my lap and placed my index fingers on my temples, slowly massaging them. The cold of my hands helped. I always found it weird how my hands seemed to always be cold, no matter how warm the temperature. They weren't a freezing like ice cold, but just a cool that was neither uncomfortable nor was it, well, warm.

I was just beginning to fall asleep when I heard a sudden giggle from the entrance. I slowly opened my eyes, ready to yell at anyone who dared to interrupt my silent moment. I mean, every other person was supposed to be at dinner, enjoying their weekend.

But when I saw Adams and Quills walking through the door, his hand positioned on the small of her back as if to guide her, I got this weird feeling on my stomach. I have no idea of what it was, but I knew one thing. I didn't like it. That confused me even more.

When Adams saw me, she stopped short, causing for Quills to bump into her.

"Oh," Adams said, staring at me.

From behind her, Quills smirked at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. So instead I focused my eyes on Mia. I nodded in greeting, which she did not respond to. How rude.

"I though you would be at dinner, Malfoy," Quills said to me.

I turned to look at him. "Is that where you two came from?"

To my utter amazement, Mia began to blush. I looked at her, and when my eyes met hers, she looked away. I had a bad feeling about this.

"No," Quills answered a second later.

I raised my eyebrow at him. He continued to stare at me. It was a game. I would not ask where they had been, even if I was truly dying to know, which surprised me. But Jason here was not going to tell me either. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Mia seemed to notice where Quills' hand was resting, for she stepped slowly to her side, causing for his hand to slip and drop back at his side. He looked at her back, a confused expression on his face, but Mia did not turn to him. Instead she cleared her throat, and without a glance in my direction, she began to walk towards the staircase. Once she got there, she turned to Quills, careful not to gaze at me. I smirked.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for tonight, Jason." She said.

"No problem, Mia. We should do it again some time."

"Of course," she answered before she turned and walked up the stairs.

By this time, my smirk had vanished. I held up my book again, but I was no longer reading. I was just staring at the middle of the page. My eyes refused to move to follow each of the letters to later form words, not that my brain would have registered them either way.

Quills did not say anything to me at all. He and I used to be friends. But that was long time ago. To begin with, Slytherins don't have friends; don't get me wrong, we don't go around not socializing with anyone. But since our young years, we are taught to not trust anyone but yourself. I had made the mistake to trust Quills. To tell you the truth, it hadn't even been that big of a deal. But it all starts like that, you let someone of the hook, and despite their promise that it will never happen again, it does happen, and sometimes its even worse. So I cut everything off with Quills. I do have a reputation of course.

Now we acted civil towards each other. In other words, the only things we said to one another were not personal at all, and each word was carried with coldness, blunt and just plain uncaring. We had agreed to go on like that. Quills knew better than to cross me. Anyone knew that. I was Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin. And I was going to make sure that my title stayed, and that everyone knew it, including that new girl.

But that's getting a bit off topic. As I was saying, Quills just started walking towards the staircase himself, glancing at me slightly from the corner of his eye. He too climbed the stairs, but he turned to the boys' dorms.

I shook my head slightly, thinking of the big mistake that Adams girl was making, an continued to read my book.

0000

"Draco. Hey Draco, wake up."

I opened my eyes slightly to find Pansy and Blaise towering over me. I realized I was still on the same chair; the book I had been reading was now on the floor by my feet, opened but facing down, a sure sign that I had dropped it. I had fallen asleep reading.

"What time is it?" I asked as I straightened up a bit. I saw that there were several people scattered around the large room.

"About to be nine." Blaise answered.

"Oh baby, did you fall asleep doing your homework? It's ok; we can both do it together now!" Pansy said as she sat on the arm of the chair.

Blaise smirked at me as I turned to look at Pansy. I gave her a look of disgust, which of course, the girl totally ignored, and continued to tell me about what had happened at dinner.

I stared at her for a couple more seconds. "Pansy, do you mind. I need to talk to Zabini here for a second."

Pansy looked disappointed that I was telling her to get lost. She pouted, but still got up from the chair and started to lean towards me. I soon realized she was trying to kiss me. I'm telling you, the girl can't take a hint. However, I did not pull away, since I had no time nor the energy to hear her complains about my lack of interest, and blah, blah, blah. She gave me a quick kiss before running along to her group a friends, which consisted of loud, bitchy and annoying girls.

"Didn't you break things off with Parkinson two years ago?" Zabini asked as we started to walk towards our dorm.

"I did," I answered.

"Then why is she all over you?"

I shrugged. "Girls want me, Zabini. I can't help it."

Zabini laughed and punched me lightly on my arm. If I didn't have friends, Zabini was sure as hell the closest thing to it. "Same old Malfoy, huh? So who is your conquest this year?"

I sat on my bed and kicked my shoes off. I smirked at Zabini. "You know, kid. There are a lot more things to life than just girls."

Zabini arched an eyebrow. Ah, the things he learns from me. "Really, Malfoy. Like what?"

"Like passing all your classes, the exams and deciding what you will do with your life, why are you looking at me like that?" I stopped and asked.

"You are so full of it, Malfoy."

I laughed as I began to unbutton my shirt. "I know, I know. I can have all the girls I want, talk to them, kiss them, sleep with them and still be able to pass my classes. I'm that amazing."

"Oh shut it, Malfoy. Because I'm pretty sure there is a girl here that would never go out with you."

"Who, McGonagall?"

"I said girl, not old bat."

I laughed again. "Then, who?'

"None other than Mia Adams."

I stopped putting my books into my backpack and stared at him. "And why not?"

He shrugged as he took some books from his trunk. "I think Quills already swept her off her feet."

I laughed and he turned to look at me. "What?" he asked.

"When has it stopped me to make a pass at a girl even if she is taken?" I asked. "Besides," I continued before he could answer. "Wait about three more days, just enough time for Adams to speak to other girls about Quills asking her out, and she will hit land rather hard."

Zabini didn't answer me. I looked over at him to find him reading the _Prophet_. I grabbed a pillow from my bed and threw it at him.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Pay attention to me when I'm talking."

"Merlin, Malfoy. Who died and made you god?" he asked as he attempted to hit me with the pillow. Needless to say, his attempt was rather lame. He missed me by about two feet.

"I was born god, you idiot. Besides, if you start a conversation, you have to finish it." I said as I snatched the pillow off the floor, dusting it before placing it back on my bed.

I looked over at him to find him once again, engrossed in whatever he was reading. I did not like to be dismissed like that. Who died and made _him_ important. Psht.

"Zabini!" I yelled.

He looked up.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to ask which do you prefer, pink or hot pink?"

He stared at me. "What?" he asked again. "Why do you ask?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Malfoy, did you hit your head or something?"

"Never mind, Zabini. What are you reading that seems to be much more interesting and important than listening to my oh-so wonderful voice?"

He gave me a look of pure disgust. "Anything would be." He answered. "Including listening to Pansy talk about her shoe collection."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe not." he amended.

I chuckled. "What are you reading?" I asked again.

He shrugged. "You know how there is a muggleborn murderer on the loose?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Well, it seems that the ministry says that that's who killed the Granger girl. But there is some person that claims that Granger could not have been murdered by him because another victim was killed around the same time, and that apparently, Granger's death was not similar to other ones."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they don't give details here. But it seems that when the killer murdered his victims, he left something to show who had done it. And when Granger was found, that _object_ or whatever it is that the killer leaves, was not found. Get it?"

"So then who killed Granger?" I asked.

"That is the mystery, my dear friend." Zabini sighed as he flipped the pages until he reached the comics page.

I sat on my bed again, resting my back against the pillows. I thought about Granger, and well, just about her life here. It still stung me to think about how life could end so quickly. I could care less, about her death I mean. The world was better off without mudbloods. And yet I felt empty. It must have been truly bad for the people that were close to her. I thought about that for a few minutes, until I realized what I was thinking. I shook my head to get rid of those senseless thoughts.

"Hey Malfoy?" Zabini called.

"Yeah?" I said, glancing at him.

"Do you realize that if Granger was still here, there would be two girls in Hogwarts who would not go out with you?"

I thought about that for a second. Indeed, Zabini was correct. I turned to him and smirked. "Still don't think I can get Adams."

Zabini smiled. "Nope. Seems rather hard, considering that her first day here you did hit on her and totally ignored you."

"Well. I do enjoy a challenge." I said, choosing to not pay attention to the second part of his comment.

Zabini laughed. "I was hoping you would say that.'

"Oh?"

"Prove it, Malfoy. Make the Adams girl yours."

I smiled with confidence, lacing my fingers behind my head, resting it on my hands. "My pleasure, Zabini." I answered at last.

Zabini laughed. "There's the Malfoy I was looking for."

I smirked lazily at him. However, I tried not to dwell on the fact that to be able to make Adams fall for me, I had to first get along with her.

What the bloody hell had I gotten into.

**A/N **

**So there you go. I know the chapters are a bit short, but I will try to make them longer, however, I will not make any promises. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I truly do appreciate it. **

**=]**

**So,**

**Review?**

**Yours, **

**leilygurl**


	8. Quite The Life

**A/N**

**Well, it's been quite a long time. But here I am. =] Missed me? Bet you did. XD. So a quick note, I did not get many pointers or comments on which way you liked the chapters better, in third person, or Draco's and Hermione's point of view. So I shall continue alternating the points of view, since that is important to the story. **

**Also, I am writing this chapter because a reader of mine asked me rather kindly to update. I have to say that I wasn't planning on continuing this story until I was finished with **_**Along Came Malfoy**_**, which is about five chapters away. **

**So this chapter goes dedicated to **_**imaginative paint**_**. So you guys should really thank her for this chapter. ;]**

**Chapter 8 "Quite the life"**

**Hermione – **

One week. Going for my second one and I was already playing nice with Malfoy. It was hard at first, considering I didn't like him one bit. But it helped a so much when McGonagall told me I didn't have to make the bloke fall in love with me; I just had to befriend him. That was a huge weight lifted from my shoulders.

It also helped that he somehow seemed willing to be nice to me as well, and was not just being civil because I wasn't giving him a reason not to be. But then again, Malfoy didn't wait for a reason to be impolite. But I dint bother to analyze that much. There was another problem haunting me.

Jason Quills was trying to make me his latest conquest. That fool. Then again, he doesn't know I know all about his manwhore status. Jason Quills is known for sweeping a girl off her feet, taking her all the way to cloud nine, and then dropping her to the ground without another backward glance.

It had been rumored that he used some sort of love spells, considering that there were many girls that were willing to date him, not caring about his reputation. But it seemed that lately, Quills' lucky star wasn't shining quite so bright, since he hadn't managed to play anyone.

It seemed like he had gone through the whole "Hot-Girl" list as well as the "Pretty-Girl" one. And as desperate as he was, he was not going after a less _gifted_ girl, since he had been turned down by one of them already. He wasn't risking it again. So where does that leave him? After me, of course.

When he first approached me, I tried my best to not make a face at him and tell him to get lost. I had to pretend to not know the guy, after all. But when he offered to make me dinner, I couldn't hold back my laugh, and I have to say it wasn't a nice laugh either. It was full of sarcasm and scorn. He had arched his eyebrow in response and asked me what had caused that reaction. I had to quickly school my expression and come up with an excuse. I had told him that I was surprised that a guy could cook, and a seventeen year old Slytherin at that. He had laughed it off, saying that not all Slytherins were alike. He had thrown a dark glance towards Malfoy while he said that.

So that's were I got my brilliant idea from. I still had to get close to Malfoy, but I was resolved to stick to my "less is more" plan. So I smiled brightly at Quills and accepted, thinking that I could kill two birds, or rather, two snakes, with one stone.

If I managed to make Malfoy jealous and angrier with my dating Quills, he would fight, if not for me, for his reputation. And I could teach dear Quills a lesson as well. The wheels in my head were already working before Quills could smile back and ask me what my favorite dish was.

0000

It would be harder than I thought. Dinner with Quills was alright, fun even. It didn't hurt that I knew so much about him, and therefore, I knew exactly what cards to play. But I dint count on him being so _slimy._ The guy couldn't keep his hands to himself. I pretended like I didn't notice at first when his hand started to slide up my leg.

My instinct told me to slap his hand away, slap his face in the process and angrily stomp out of the room. But I knew better than that. So instead I smiled coyly at him. He caught on fast, and seemed to accept my "hard to get" game. I bet he saw it as another challenge. I couldn't stop the wide grin from brightening my face, and I couldn't stop it from growing a bit wider as I saw him misunderstanding my expressions. This was almost too easy.

However, the part that was hard and was making me feel less and less confident in my plan was Malfoy. When I saw him in the common room as I got back from my date with Quills, there was something in his reaction that bothered me a bit. But I couldn't quite place it. And it totally didn't help that he managed to school his reaction so quickly, making his face appear with no emotion whatsoever. How the hell was I supposed to know what he was thinking when his face was so…blank?

So as I woke up the morning after my date and my fruitless encounter with Malfoy, I decided to try and get a bit closer to Draco today. Have a normal conversation with him, one that friends would enjoy having, one that didn't involve the weather, school related subjects and things of the sort, like all my other conversations with him did.

So as I made my way to the common room, glad that all my sixth year friends were gone so that I could have some time alone, I realized that I wouldn't have to seek him out, since it was him whom approached me.

"Mia?" he asked, causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

I looked at him and lifted my eyebrow. "Yes?" I asked after a couple of seconds.

He stared at me. His face held no hostility, so I knew he wasn't looking to cross me. But it didn't hold much of any other emotion, so it was hard from his face to know what he wanted. "Walk with me to breakfast?" He asked.

He surprised me. I had to blink several times before I could decide if I had heard correctly. I gave up a few seconds later. "What?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. And I could see a bit of the usual Malfoy in that action. "Walk with me to breakfast." He said, not bothering to state it as a question anymore.

I deliberated a few seconds. It was all a show of course. I had already made my choice. "Sure." I answered, managing to make my voice low and with a hint of uncertainness.

He smirked. "I wont bite." He promised as we made our way down to the great hall.

"You can never be too sure." I said nonchalantly.

To my surprise, he let out a low chuckle. I turned to him, my eyebrow lifted in a silent question.

"You are quite unusual." He commented, his smirk still in place. "Did you know that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I might have heard it before." I murmured as if I wasn't really paying attention to him, but to my surroundings.

"And still no change?" he asked.

I turned to look at him. "Is my unusualness bad?"

"Is that even a word?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Well?" I asked in reference to my first question.

He shrugged. It was his turn to look nonchalant. "I don't think so. If anything, it's interesting." He said.

"Well, that's nice to hear, I suppose." I said with a small nod as I looked straight forward. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He laughed softly again. "Sure, but don't get used to them. They don't come often."

I gave him a cheesy smile. "So I've noticed, but I'll be sure to keep that in mind." I responded.

He returned my smile with a small smile of his own, one that didn't look anything like his signature smirk. I looked quickly to the ground, giving the image of a shy girl. But if I was being honest with myself, I liked that smile.

0000

The day went by rather quickly. My bizarre encounter with Malfoy continued through the whole day. We asked questions back and forth. But nothing too personal, it was mostly about our likes and dislikes. But it was getting somewhere, was it not? I'm pretty sure that's how friends started. Then again, my friendship with Harry and Ron began with us sneaking around. But I doubted Malfoy was up for that.

I had to be careful about my answers, though. I had to try to not sound much like Hermione Granger. In other words, I was meant to make up a whole new character. It was actually pretty fun, and I found myself being more natural as Mia Ginger Adams than as Hermione Jane Granger.

Perhaps this disguise made me realize I could be however I wanted to be. It was my chance to start clean. It was quite the life actually. I was a rich, smart, witty and _pureblood_ witch. I had all the tools to rule this place if I wanted to. It scared me a bit how bold I was becoming. But I was Mia Adams, and nobody knew me. So that's why I had so much fun revealing myself to Malfoy, or making myself up to him. It was like if I was finally being the girl I always wanted to be. And that was very pleasing.

"Adams," Malfoy called as he snapped his fingers in front of my eyes, causing me to snap out of my reverie.

"Huh?" I asked as I tried to clear my head. We were now in the common room, doing our homework.

There were kids all over the place, all of them engaged in different conversations as they did their homework. Malfoy and I sat on the floor by the fireplace. Actually we were lying on our stomachs with our books in front of us.

I looked over at him. He held a quill in his left hand, a parchment lay in front of him, and half the page was of where he had it opened was full. He was glancing sideways at me, his quill stopped moving as he awaited my response.

"You are left handed," I commented as I still struggled to remember what we had been talking about.

He seemed startled at my sudden remark. He looked down at his hand before glancing at me again.

"And you read without glasses," he said, nodding towards my glasses, which were next to the book I was currently reading.

I blushed, remembering I was supposed to have my glasses at all times. But the thin frame was pressuring my head a bit too much, which caused it to hurt a bit. So I supposed sometime or later I had removed them.

I looked down and shrugged. "I'm near sighted."

My hair, which was currently loose, fell over my shoulder as I moved, covering half the side of my face. Some of the long strands fell on the book as well, blocking my view. Malfoy seemed to notice this, for he reached his right hand out and swept my hais back again.

My blush deepened. "Thanks." I murmured.

"Sure." Was his simple reply.

I saw him from the corner of my eye, I watched as he resumed his writing before his hand froze again and he turned to me again.

"You didn't answer my question." He said.

I looked at him. "What question?" I asked as I rolled over on my side so I could sit up. I ended up with my legs tucked under me, my body facing Malfoy. I quickly snatched my glasses from the floor and set them in place.

He looked at me for a second before he too sat up, crossing his legs in the process as he turned to face me. "Can I ask about your relationship with Quills, or do you mind?"

I stared blankly at him. And then I realized that maybe, just maybe, my plan was working. "No." I answered.

He seemed confused. "No, I cant ask, or no, you don't mind?" he asked.

I shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"So you don't mind then?"

I shrugged again as I waited for his questions.

"Are you serious about him?" he asked suddenly. The words sounded rather rushed, to my surprise.

I shrugged again, deciding to play innocent. "I barely met him."

He seemed relieved, but in less then a second, his face was blank again. "So you haven't heard then," he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"His reputation." He said simply.

"What about it?"

"Well, let's just say he isn't exactly the one-woman-seven-days-a-week type of guy."

"Are you trying to warn me of something?"

Malfoy shrugged, and actually seemed uncomfortable. Good.

"Well, I like you, I mean, you're cool and all and I think we could be good friends. And friends don't let friends make mistakes. And I guess that what I'm trying to say is that maybe Quills is a mistake."

I stared at him. I understood perfectly well what he was saying. But I also knew that my stare was making him more and more uneasy by the second. It was rather amusing.

"So you're telling me I shouldn't date Jason because he isn't good for me?" I said innocently, taking pleasure in the frown that appeared upon his face as I said Quills first name.

He shrugged. "Something like that."

I pretended to think hard about that. "Hmm," I said as I absently took his quill from the ground and began twirling it between my fingers. He waited anxiously for my response. I finally took some pity on him and looked up.

"So, who _is_ good for me, friend?" I said.

I caught him off guard. A light shade of pink appeared just under his cheekbones. I fought back a smile. He concentrated on the quill I was still playing with. After a few seconds of silence and his staring, I caught the quill fully in my hand, causing him to glance into my eyes quickly before looking away just as fast.

"Well?" I asked.

Just at that moment Pansy Parkinson came skipping towards us and fell into his lap rather ungraciously. Draco frowned at her. I tried not to laugh as she wound her arms around his neck and began talking a hundred miles per hour. His expression was priceless. He looked towards me as if to make sure that he wasn't the only one seeing what he was seeing. He saw my smirk and his scowl deepened just before Pansy planted a huge kiss fully on his lips.

My smirk fell a bit, but I managed to not look unsettled. Zabini came to stand behind the couple, and he looked at them with disgust. I'm sure that's how I must have looked if I hadn't controlled my expression.

I looked up at Zabini and he glanced at me. He stared at me for a second, as if trying to find something in my face. Apparently he found nothing, for me smiled at me as if apologizing for his two friends. I shrugged and smiled lightly in response.

He then cleared his throat at the same time that Draco managed to pull his mouth from Pansy. He gently pushed her off his lap. She huffed and pouted.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

He looked at me for a nanosecond before picking his things up from the floor with a wave of his wand. All of the things started to fly neatly and in a very organized manner into his bookbag. Pansy, still sitting on the ground, was mumbling softly, her pout still in place.

I got up as well and picked up my own things. Pansy sent a glare my way, one that made me be thankful that the saying "if only looks could kill" was nothing but a saying. I hid a smirk as I walked past her. She was beginning to get up; since she probably figured out that no one was going to pay attention to her.

I began to walk towards the stairs. Then I half turned to say goodnight to the boys, in honest truth, I just wanted to mess with Pansy.

"Night, Malfoy. Zabini." I said.

Both boys looked at. I may have imagined it, but I think I saw a bit of surprise on their faces. However, they recovered quickly.

"Goodnight, Adams." They said at the same time.

I smiled as I saw Parkinson trying to get Malfoy's attention back, but with no response whatsoever. I was turning around to resume my way to my dormitory when I crashed into someone. I looked up, adjusting my glasses, to find Quills smiling brightly at me. I returned a small smile.

"Going to bet, Mia?" he asked in what I supposed what meant to be a sexy voice. I tried not to gag.

"Yes. Have to get my beauty sleep." I said.

He laughed as he glanced at something over my head. I had a feeling he was looking at Malfoy. Once he made sure he had Malfoy's attention he looked back at me.

"But you don't need a beauty sleep, you are already the most beautiful girl ever." He said as he leaned a bit closer to me, as if he were sharing a wonderful secret.

However, his voice was loud enough for almost the whole common room to hear. He managed to catch some people's attention. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Instead I avoided his gaze as if I were embarrassed by his _compliment_.

I could hear someone laughing lowly behind me. It sounded pretty much like Zabini. After a couple of seconds I looked back at Quills and managed to put a smile on my face.

"Goodnight, Jason." I said as I walked past him.

"Wait a second," he called as he grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

I looked at him. "Yes?" I asked.

"Stay, just for a few minutes."

I discreetly took a look around the room. There were a lot of eyes on us. Now I resisted the urge to smirk as I glanced back at Quills.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to bed." I said as I pulled my arm free from his grasp.

I could tell he was pretty shocked, as was the rest of the room, or at least the few that were looking and listening to us.

As I got to the stairs, I noticed that Liz was sitting on an armchair close by. I turned to her and waved with a smile on my face. She waved back. I used that opportunity to look at the scene behind me.

Quills was now leaning against a sofa, speaking quietly to his friend. He seemed mad. Then I looked towards Malfoy. He was looking at me, with that smirk in place. And I had a feeling that wasn't a good thing.

**A/N **

**So, that was a long chapter. Hope it wasn't too long and I hope you guys liked it. **

**So here are the replies to your reviews. **

**imaginative paint – **thank you. For the review, for reading and for making me update. =]

**taxibby – **I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reading it, and for reviewing.

**cheeseandme – **thanks. =]

**Dramione-Fan 17 – **lol. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**2booklover4 – **yeah, I like that name so much as well. lol. I'm glad you liked it. =]

**me-twilighter – **I'm so happy you love this. =] keep reading!

**debjunk – **poor Zabini then. But who knows. xD

**Mystery Shadow – **I'm glad you like the story. And yes, I know I have a few spelling errors, I'll get those checked as soon as I can. And about the point of view, I'm sorry you liked it better as it was before, but it's important to the story that I write in first person, you'll see why. =] thanks for the review.

**Hope you liked it!**

**=]**

**So, **

**Review, **

**leilygurl**


	9. Hogsmeade

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, for reading, for adding me to your favorites and for just allowing me to continue writing. **

**This chapter goes dedicated to MysteryShadow101 for **_**hinting**_** that I should update, and just because I really like her. =] **

**Chapter 9 "Hogsmeade" **

**Draco – **

"What did the wall do?" I heard Blaise ask me from behind.

I lifted my head from where it was currently very busy hitting the wall to look at my so called friend. "You should be happy I'm hitting the wall and not you." I answered darkly in return and continued to let my forehead fall against the wall repeatedly.

Blaise seemed to find this rather amusing, for he laughed oh so merrily. Maybe I should've had started hitting him first after all. I lifted my head from the wall again, using my hands to push myself into a straight-standing position, sighed and turned to glare at Blaise. He was still unaffected by it all.

"Relax, Draco." Was all he said, giving me a little shrug and half a smirk.

"Relax?" I asked him quickly, with quite a force too. I was nearly in hysterics, but I tried to not let it show. After all, Malfoys don't get hysterical, at least not Malfoy men. Hmm, maybe women did, but then again, I couldn't remember my mother ever loosing her composed self. My mother… I quickly cleared my throat and vanished all thoughts of her.

"Now she will think I'm obsessed with her!" I said loudly.

Blaise arched an eyebrow at me. "Hey, mate. Give me a break. You and I had a bet. If anything, I'm helping you win." He said, turning away from me as he tried to look for something under his bed.

Blaise had so kindly offered me to take Adams to the trip to Hogsmeade. I didn't know why he had to do that. We were all going together, what was the point of asking her to accompany me specifically.

Earlier that day, I was seating in the common room, thinking about last night's event and how much I had enjoyed Quills' face when Hermione had turned him down when all of a sudden Pansy had ran into the room squealing and clapping her hands, her group of friends behind her doing the same thing, to me they resembled a pack of choking hyenas, but that's not the point. She announced to the whole room that Dumbledore had allowed a trip down to Hogsmeade.

That came as a surprise, considering all the security the school had set up after those news about mudbloods being killed made the papers. It seemed weird for them to allow something of the sort, but we wouldn't argue. Then something clicked.

"Helping me win? I bet you're doing all of this on purpose so that she gets annoyed, scared o whatever it is that happens to girls when they think they are being stalked, so that she avoids me, so that I can't get her, and therefore, I won't be able to win, which would then announce you the winner!" I finished dramatically, letting myself fall on my bed. I always had a bit too much fun with the dramatics.

Blaise stared at me with an expression that clearly questioned my sanity. "I would never do that!" he said a bit too innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He laughed at me and threw me something that he had just pulled from under his bed. It fell noisily at my feet. I looked down to find a small wooden box with an unusual writing that went across all four sides, and with a small rose carved on the lid.

I looked at Blaise with my eyebrow arched, before I leaned down to pick up the delicate box, which had somehow survived Blaise's pathetic attempt at throwing it on my bed. "What's this?" I asked him as I tried to get the box open, only to find it locked. I reached for my wand, but Blaise threw me a small key that fit the small lock perfectly.

"It was my mother's." Blaise answered.

I managed to unlock the tiny thing, opened the box and found a thin necklace resting on a small red velvet pillow. "That still doesn't answer my question." I told Blaise as I pulled the white gold piece of jewelry.

"Well, it's a necklace, Draco, obviously." Blaise said, throwing his arms up in the air.

I stared at him. "No kidding, I thought it was some ancient invention that was meant to help trees grow!" I said.

He gave me a weird look. Yeah I know, I sometimes creep myself out as well. "Why would you think that?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes. Maybe I had to practice my sarcasm. "Never mind."

Blaise shrugged. I stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate on his very brilliant answer to my question. However, it was all lost on him. I cleared my throat once. He didn't look up. I cleared it again, and he continued taking things out from his schoolbag. And he dared to question my sanity. Honestly.

"Zabini!" I yelled.

He looked up, startled. "What?" he asked. "What are you yelling for?"

I lifted the box and looked meaningfully at him. It took him about a minute to understand what I meant. I seriously needed to take him to Pomfrey, although I did have my doubts about there being a potion or something of the sort that could help Blaise. Blaise smirked at me, and I understood that he was doing all that to just mess with me. And here I was concerned about his health.

"That's for you to give to Adams." He told me.

"Why would I do that?" I asked with my eyebrow arched.

Blaise shrugged. "It's enchanted."

"Enchanted?" I asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he asked in return.

"Just answer me, Zabini." I threatened him.

He laughed. "It is so that she falls in love with you." He told me as if that explained everything.

"What the hell are you going on about?" I demanded.

He sighed and looked at me as if I was a five year old and he was the parent trying to explain why it was not a good idea to put your hand inside the fire. I gave him a murderous look, which prompted him to answer me right away.

"You have to speak certain words to the necklace for it to work, like placing a spell on it, if you will. Once you give it to her, and she wears it, thoughts about you will invade her mind. She will wonder why she is thinking so much about you, and soon enough she will come to the conclusion that she feels certain things for you. In other words, she will fall for you." Blaise finished.

"But that is helping me win, which means you loose." I told him. Then my eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I figured that I would loose my bet with you, and I was actually looking for a way to get out of it. That's when I heard that some guys were making bets, about you, Quills and Adams. They were betting about who would get the girl."

"Which side did you pick?" I asked as I tried to take in all of that.

He rolled his eyes. "Yours, of course. Why else would I be helping you win?" He pointed out.

"Fair enough." I answered.

I pulled the whole necklace from the tiny box and sat the box aside. It was a white gold necklace, the thin link chain was easily 16 inches and a white gold open star hung from it with a small diamond set on one of the sides. It was pretty nice, expensive and something a teenage girl would wear.

I was going to ask Blaise why his mother would have it, but I decided against it. The topic of his mother was as closed as mine was. It was just some unwritten rule we both followed. So I accepted his gift. Some people would see this as cheating, but I should let thee know that us Slytherins don't cheat, we just get very creative with our winning skills.

Now I just needed a reason to why I would give this to her. There really wasn't any. If I tried to pass it off as a welcome gift, it would seem very inappropriate, considering that she wasn't that new to the school. But then again, I could give it to her and tell her that it was a peace offering gift, one that stated that I welcomed her to the school, and offered her my friendship. Yeah, that sounded like a credible enough reason.

I sighed as I put away the necklace in its box and placed it on my trunk. I looked around for the books I would need for my next class. I looked over at Blaise to find him engrossed reading an article.

"What's that?" I asked him as I look at the front page of _Witch Weekly_. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Nonsense Rita Skeeter writes." He answered me. He sounded irritated.

I raised an eyebrow. "According to her, my mother is now_ 'courting' _her latest husband." Blaise muttered.

I cleared my throat, letting him know that I wouldn't ask any more questions about it. he seemed thankful for it.

"Let's go." I told him several minutes later. It was time to get to class.

He sighed as he threw the roll of parchment into the fire, then he grabbed his bookbag and followed me out the door. I felt my stomach knot as I remembered that I would be seeing Adams soon.

We walked out of the room, and soon enough we were out of the common room and on our way up the stairs. I made a face at Blaise as I saw Mia walking several feet in front of us, Quills walking by her side. I could tell she was hugging some books in front of her chest, and she rarely looked at Quills, despite the fact that he almost bumped into a statue because he wouldn't take his eyes away from her. I smiled at that and tried not to laugh at loud.

"That stuck up little bitch." I heard someone mutter from besides me.

I looked to my right to find that Parkinson had caught up to me; her eyes were on Adams and Quills.

I rolled my eyes at her and resisted my urge to jump, point my wand at her and tell her I had confused her with a cockroach after she woke up from my oh so powerful jinx. Instead I smirked at her.

"You have a thing for Quills, Parkinson?" I asked her.

She looked at me confused for a second then her face was full of horror. "Merlin, no!-"

She was about to continue her denial but I cut her off. "Wait, I don't care." I said and walked faster, pulling Blaise with me and leaving her behind with her usual pout.

0000

The following morning, I opened my eyes and shut them quickly before the blinding light could, well, blind me. My head hurt so much I would not have been surprised if someone told me that a million bricks had fallen on my head. That's when I remembered my very entertaining fight with the wall.

I yawned as I sat up. It was Saturday, and today was the trip to Hogsmead and today was the day I got to take Mia Adams to said trip. I'm sure you could tell how ecstatic I was about the whole thing. Not. I groaned as I got up and my bed began to magically fix itself.

I looked over at Blaise's bed, and all around me to find everyone still sleeping. I looked over to the huge clock on the wall, and saw that it was barely seven in the morning. I shook my head. We weren't leaving until ten, and yet here I was, wide awake. Alright, so I wasn't _wide _awake, but I was awake, which was more than what I could say about my fellow roommates.

I decided to go and get ready, since I was up already. Soon enough it was eights, and time for breakfast. I walked down to the Great Hall while I left all the other boys to get ready.

Once I made it into the large room, I was surprised to find it almost full. It didn't escape my notice that there were more girls present than there were boys. And then I remembered that the girls would get a chance to go shopping. I smirked at all the girls giggling as I made my way to the Slytherin table.

Not many people from my house were present. There were more first years, all of them excited about their first fieldtrip. As I made my way to the head of the table, where seven years sat, I found only one seventh year sitting there, enjoying her breakfast and a morning reading. I noticed it was _Witch Weekly_.

"What are you reading?" I asked Mia as I sat across from her.

She looked up at me quickly, clearly startled, and closed the magazine and placed it on her lap, away from my reach. "Nothing." She finally answered as a faint shade of red took place on her cheeks.

"You know, if you want to know, you can always ask Blaise." I told her, sure that her embarrassment was due to the fact that she was reading the article about Blaise's mother.

She looked up at me confused. "What?" she asked.

I motioned with my head towards the magazine. She looked down at it and them I could see that recognition dawned upon her features.

"I wasn't reading about Zabini's mother." She scoffed.

"Oh?" I asked with an eyebrow arched.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't really care what Rita Skeeter has to say about Mrs. Zabini's life. Actually, I don't really care what the so called journalist has to say about anybody. It's probably all a lie, or very far from the truth."

I was surprised that she knew so much about Skeeter. Wasn't she supposed to be from someplace else? She seemed to understand my sudden confusion.

"I have read some of her work before." She explained.

I waited for her to elaborate on it, but when she didn't I shrugged. I didn't want to push her about it. She seemed relieved.

"Ready for the trip?" she asked me.

I looked up from my plate of scrambled eggs.

"Are you?" I asked back with a smile.

She smiled back. "Of course."

0000

"For Merlin's beard, Nott, that's gross." Zabini told Theodore Nott as Theo slurped up his butterbeer and then proceeded to burp, quite loudly, causing for several people walking by to look at us.

Maybe some other time I would have been embarrassed, since it was very below us to be doing something of the sort. But hey, we were just boys. But I couldn't help feel a bit uncomfortable, since Mia was sitting right next to me, rolling her eyes at Nott.

Nott grinned at everyone on the table. "I can burp!" he shouted merrily. I wondered if he slipped something a bit stronger into his drink.

"That's very nice." Tracy Davis said as she sat next to Adrian Pucey.

"Lovely." Mia added with a small laugh. I smiled at her.

I was having a very good time. I still hadn't given Mia the necklace, but I was waiting for a moment where we could be alone. I was right about the whole coming as a group thing. Of course the whole school came, but when I said group, I meant Slytherin people, as in friends.

We had gone here and there, getting only the most expensive stuff. It was sort of a tradition. People though we were just spoiled and that we overspent our money, but it was sort of a game. Most of us bought ridiculous amount of things only to prove that we could, but also because we had to have the best things, not exactly the most expensive, just the ones that worked the best. Of course, it was always fun to taunt the not so wealthy people, like the Weasleys.

I was sort of surprised when I saw that Mia was buying the cheaper things. I was sure that she came from money. The fabric from which her school robes were made of stated that. When I questioned her about it, she only gave me a shrug and said that the best didn't always mean it to be the most expensive, as long as it did the job, she couldn't care less about the price, expensive or not.

I figured that maybe she wouldn't be so overwhelmed about the gift I was going to present to her tonight.

"You try." Nott told Tracy. I was instantly back to the present.

Tracy made a face as she shook her head. "I'm a lady." She stated.

All of us booed at her and laughed, causing her to blush. "I am." She stated and then she stuck her tongue out at us.

"Of course, of course." I told her.

She wrinkled her nose at me. "Let's hear you." She challenged me.

"I'm a gentleman." I said, making a face at her.

Everyone laughed. "I'll do it if Mia goes first." I conditioned.

Mia looked at me with her eyes wide. "I haven't heard Tracy." She said.

"Coward." I told her in her ear.

She blushed. "I haven't heard you either." She said seriously.

I smiled, then took a large gulp from my drink, took in some air and prepared to burp. But Weasley interrupted me.

"Oh look Harry, we can now call him the amazing bouncing and burping ferret." He said with a smug voice.

I turned to glare at him. "Get lost, Weaselbee." He was a fool to approach me when there were so many Slytherins present.

It wouldn't get physical, of course not, we just usually got in trouble because we mentioned his status in society and things as such. But really, was it our fault he exposed himself like that? I think not.

Potter seemed to understand that, for he pulled his friend away. Wonder boy didn't usually start fights with us, he only responded when provoked. He was a smart bloke, even if he was a pain in the-

"Why did they call you that?" Mia asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Call me what?" I asked quietly as I looked away. I looked at the people around the table, all of them looking away from me, trying to keep their faces straight, but I could tell they were about to burst out in laughter. I caught Nott's eye, and shook my head at him in warning. He quickly looked away from me.

"The amazing bouncing ferret." She answered. I looked at her.

She had on a serious face, as if she were truly curious. But there was something else, on her expression, something I couldn't put my finger on. I could feel my face growing red. Damn it.

"It happened in fourth year." Tracy answered for me. I glowered at her.

She smiled cheekily at me. That bitch.

"What did?" Mia asked Tracy.

Davis didn't look away from me as she continued to tell her story. "Draco here was taunting that Potter kid, he was about to hex the boy who lived, but of course, a professor came to his rescue. Alastor Moody, who was someone else in disguise, transfigured Draco into a ferret, then with his wand he made Draco bounce up and down. Weasley has been calling him that since then, along with the whole Gryffindor House, and I'm fairly sure everyone else on the castle referred to him as that at least once." Tracy finished.

I was sure my face was really red, but the whole table went on and laughed either way. Mia laughed quietly besides me. "Cute nickname." She told me as she leaned in closer to me.

Despite myself I smirked. "I have many others." I responded.

She smirked right back. "Oh, I'm sure." She answered.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her from the table. "Come with me." I asked her.

She blushed slightly as she ignored the catcalls that came from all around the table, but she came with me either way.

"What is it?" she asked me as we got further away.

I shrugged once we neared a wall that would keep us away from the curious glances people gave us as we made our way here.

"I wanted to thank you." I began my practiced speech.

She looked at me confused. "What for?"

"Well, I know that when you first arrived we didn't exactly start of on the right foot, so I want to thank you for giving me a second chance." I was sure I sounded rather lame, but she seemed to buy the whole thing.

"Oh, stop it. There's no need for that." she assured me.

"No, no. It does mean quite a bit to me. That's why I wanted to give you this." I said as I pulled the box from my pocket.

She stared at it. "What is it?" she asked.

"Open it and see for yourself." I answered.

Once she got the box open, she gasped as she looked at the jewelry that shone brightly as it reflected the sunlight. "Oh, it's beautiful!" She told me as she ran her finger over the shape of the star.

I smiled at her. "You know," I began. "You haven't told me who Jamed Pond is." I told her.

She laughed. "James _Bond_." She corrected me.

I shrugged. "I still don't know."

She laughed again, and I noticed with quite some regret that I was beginning to like that laugh too much. I shouldn't, it wasn't safe. Even if she was the perfect girl, she was a pureblood, a Slytherin and quite wealthy, I couldn't fall for this girl, or for any other. And it scared me because I really, really wanted to fall for this one.

**A/N **

**Tada! Now that's a long chapter, both in apology for my lack of updating, and in gratitude because you keep on reading this fic. Oh, and on my profile, there's the link to an image of the necklace Draco gives Hermione, if you want to check it out. **

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Here are the replies. **

**2booklover4 – **I'm glad you liked it. And yes, Draco is really sweet, but let's not forget that he has a reason to why he is being friendly with Hermione. Thanks for reading and for the review.

**MysteryShadow101 - **I'm glad you like all my stories! Lol it's really sweet that you are reading all of them, or at least the ones that aren't finished yet, and that you placed me in your favorites. =] thank you so much for reading and for reviewing.

**k****webbeltje**** - **I'm so happy that you think that this is one of the best stories you have read! You have no idea what that means to me. I'm sorry I took so long! I'll try to update sooner. =]

**Charlotte232 – **Here! This was the next chapter. Lol. Thanks for the review and I'm sorry I took so long.

**ecjmommy – **I'm so glad you liked it so much! Thanks for reviewing!!

**Dramione-Fan 17 – **Thanks for the review, and once again, I'm terribly sorry I took so long.

**debjunk – **I know, I don't like Pansy. Lol. But I guess this chapter does explain a bit wo Draco thinks is best for Hermione. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

**So, yes, I decided to go a bit faster with the plot here. **

**Do let me know what you think!! **

**So,**

**Review?**

**Yours,**

**leilygurl **


End file.
